Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to an integrated gate driver formed by using a depletion-mode MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) and a HJFET (heterojunction field effect transistor).
Description of the Related Art
Low-cost large-area processing is highly desirable for applications in large-area electronics such as the fabrication of thin-film transistor (TFT) backplanes for active-matrix displays. However, large-area deposition techniques are typically suited for growing non-crystalline or poly-crystalline materials resulting in device performance which is inferior to that of single-crystalline materials. Processing single-crystalline devices typically requires a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) foundry.
Hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) enjoys widespread use in the production of TFTs, image sensors, photo-receptors and solar cells. This material is typically grown by plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) at temperatures close to 200° C., suitable for low-cost, large-area substrates. Low-cost, large-area processing is highly desirable for applications in large-area electronics, such as the fabrication of TFT backplanes for active-matrix displays.